fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Brave and the Bold
The Brave and the Bold takes many heroes to the test of time. The show will has Spider-Man, Phineas and Ferb, KND, Batman and other heroes. Plot A hero isn’t going at it alone this time! From Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network comes the latest interpretation of the classic Batman franchise. Our heroes teamed up with other heroes. The Eds, Batman, The cast of So Random and countless others will get a chance to uphold justice. Though still based in their citys, the heroes will frequently find theirself outside city limits, facing situations that are both unfamiliar and exhilarating. Characters Heroes *Ben 10 (1 episode) *Tron (1 episode) *Phineas and Ferb (1 episode) *KND *Mordecai and Rigby *Finn and Jake *The Thundercats *Batman (1 episode) *Danny Phantom *Shadowcat *Spongebob Squarepants *Generator Rex *The Eds *Spider-Man *Iron Man *The Secret Saturdays *Gumball And Darwin *Kick Buttowski *Superman *Bugs Bunny *Sonic *Scooby-Doo *Sonny *Alan Parrish *Skipper *Rico *Wildcat *Spider-Man 2099 Bad Guys *Aku (Season 1 main villain) *Joker *Venom *Ice King *Mumm-Raa *Vilgax *Clu *Brainiac *Avalanche *Morgaine Le Fey *Sebastian Shaw (face from X-Men: First Class) Episodes Season 1 *Pliot: The show starts with with a teaser as Batman and Iron Man try to stop Joker from taking over the world. In the main plot, Ben 10 teams-up with Kick Buttowski to stop Vilgax from turning humans into monkeys. Aliens used: Way Big, ChamAlien, Ultimate Big Chill and Wildmutt *Are You Game?: In the teaser, Danny Phantom and The Eds fight Box Ghost during his crime spree in the "Day of the Dead" festival and get help from Superman. In the main plot, 2 kids and The Eds must help a man call Alan get out of a game. *Cyber Space: In the teaser, Before Timmy's big concert, his godparents come to congratulate them but Timmy gives them the cold shoulder. Timmy throws his fairies out of his life, saying he is happy and he do not need his them forever. That when Sonic comes in to kick his butt. After the fight, Timmy says he is now going to become a monster called Aku. In the main plot, Scooby-Doo is trapped in cyber space. Can he, with the help from Tron, go home? *Spys: Teaser: Superman and Kick Buttowski are fighting zombies til Aku comes. Main Plot: T.U.F.F, S.H.I.E.L.D, KND, The OWACA, Spider-Man and Phineas and Ferb want war on Aku. *Bugs Bunny in Camelot: Teaser: The Eds that have 1 episode help a Green Lantern fight a monster. Main Plot: Morgaine Le Fey has taken over Camelot, brainwashed Etrigan, and turned everyone to stone! To thwart her plans, Merlin transports The Penguins, Bugs Bunny and Iron Man back in time to retrieve Excalibur, battle mythical creatures, and return King Arthur to the throne. *Enter The Twilght Zone: Teaser: Finn and Jake and Spongebob take on Ultron when he robs an armored car. Main Plot: Captain America has becomes boss of The Avengers and Wildcat want in when they battle Master of Evil: Aku, Joker, Ice King and Avalanche. *Day of the Dead: Teaser: The Thundercats help Gumball battle Mumm-Ra. Main Plot: When Gentleman Ghost and Sartana raises the forgotten dead into a giant demon, Manny and Frida are punched through the ground into the world of the dead. The first thing they notice is everyone is a skeleton, and that they might end up as one too. They set off to find Ghost Rider. Batman joins in when Rex been in the hands of Sartana. *Edge of Time: Teaser: Bat-Mite, Batman's biggest fan from the 5th Dimension, pops up and kidnaps Spider-Man 2099 intending to make Spider-Man a better hero by building Alchemax in the past years before it was originally established. Main Plot: The 2 Spider-Men with Batman must save Peter Parker from death, fight Atrocity and save 2099. *Spider-Man: Teaser: Ben 10 and Peter Parker are one for years. Main Plot: Ben 10 gives up the Ultimatrix to keeps himself from dying and he cries out 'I QUIT!' so he can finally gains enough self-awareness to realize Sebastian Shaw's power is starting to affect his personality, and it's up to Danny to help him with his potential. Meanwhile, the struggle between Peter and the symbiote evolves into a war within Spidey's own mind, where Peter is aided by a familiar face, who shows his story. Special Guest Star: Tim Allan as Uncle Ben *Daffy Duck in The Fantastic Four Days (Part 1 of The Death of Johnny Strom): Teaser: After Spider-Man, Danny kills Sebastian Shaw. Main Plot: Daffy and the FF must fight til the last breath of Aku, Vemon and Ultron with help from Ben Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Warner Bros. Animation